


Too Small A Word

by hannigramsarah



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, As Well As Porn, Barely Even A Mention In Fact, Bottom Hannibal, Bottom Will, But It's A Really Tiny Daddy Kink, But So Minor They're Hardly Worth Mentioning, But Then There Will Be Plot, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Hannibal Is An Idiot, Jealous Will, Light Bondage, M/M, Murder Husbands, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn Without Plot At First, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Stair Sex, Tagging as I go, There's An Original Character, Top Hannibal, Top Will, extremely light dom/sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigramsarah/pseuds/hannigramsarah
Summary: After surviving their fall thanks to Will's careful planning and escaping to Greece, Will feels that Hannibal is avoiding intimacy with him. When he sees the cannibal getting friendly with a local woman, Will's jealousy erupts and causes them to confront their feelings for each other at long last and they embark upon a passionate relationship. But as they leave their Greek paradise, they have to confront the realities of their situation and make themselves work in a world where they will always be on the run.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to AO3 and this was originally published on FanFiction.net. Don't know how fast I'll be at updating but we'll see... I love constructive criticism so please do leave some if you're so inclined.

Will glared from the shadows as Hannibal chatted amiably to the pretty young Greek woman, something that felt an awful lot like jealousy seething up, hot and poisonous in his chest.

 

They had arrived on the island of Kefalonia less than a week ago after sailing for God knows how long in Chiyoh’s tiny boat. He had estimated about six weeks but he wasn’t completely sure. Both Will and Hannibal had been out of it for most of the journey which hadn’t exactly been Will’s plan. He’d expected the attack from the Dragon, but hadn’t expected either of them to sustain quite so many injuries. These, in addition to the various fractures sustained in the fall (which he had planned but perhaps hadn’t thought through  _quite_ as carefully as he should) meant that the two men, Hannibal especially, spent most of the voyage in delirious, drugged-up stupors as Chiyoh both tended their wounds and navigated the course. Will had been able to help her once he was feeling better, but that had only been for the last couple of weeks of the journey. 

 

Throughout the voyage, he and Hannibal had shared a bed in the most platonic sense. It was easier for Chiyoh to take care of them if they were in the same cabin, and, once Will was better, it was easier for him to keep an eye on Hannibal’s wellbeing if they slept together. Nothing had happened, not even when Hannibal began to show signs of recovery, but Will had put that down to him still not feeling one hundred per cent and he had expected them to consummate their relationship once they were settled in their new, albeit temporary home.

 

They had arrived in Kefalonia in the dead of night, landing in a tiny resort town where no one would notice their arrival. Chiyoh had arranged a car to be waiting for them as Will had requested and so he and Hannibal had said their thanks and goodbyes to her before driving up into the mountains to the house Will had taken for them. It was a small villa, secluded and away from the more tourist-heavy areas of the island, but not far from a small mountain village where no one would care about a couple of men who appeared to be on holiday. 

 

However, on arrival, Hannibal had taken one of the two bedrooms, directed Will to the other and now, nearly a week later, Will wasn’t sure what the hell was going on.

 

By day they talked and enjoyed each other’s company under the grapevines and olive trees that surrounded the villa, discussing everything from Will’s becoming and how they would hunt together once they found a more permanent home, to how Will had planned to escape with Hannibal from the moment he suggested using him as bait to Jack Crawford. Every evening, Hannibal would cook for them both, preparing delicious meals with the local ingredients as they drank wine from one of the island’s several vineyards. However, once it came to retiring for the night, Hannibal would politely bid him farewell and head to his own room, while Will would retreat to his own bed, usually to frustratedly masturbate imagining the hand on his cock belonged to a beautiful, Lithuanian serial killer.

 

After all they had been through, after what they had shared as they hunted and killed the Dragon, after the intimacy of their embrace and all that they had planned for the future, Will had been certain he and Hannibal were on the verge of becoming  _everything_ to each other. He was confident in his own feelings for the cannibal, and had been sure that Hannibal had feelings — ones that had existed for even longer than his own — for him. But Hannibal seemed intent on keeping him at arm’s length and Will just didn’t understand.

 

And now, to add insult to injury, here he was chatting up a girl who was young enough to be his fucking daughter in their own kitchen. Will felt the pain stabbing at his heart, felt his throat thicken uncomfortably as the young woman laughed at something Hannibal had said, smiled prettily and then said goodbye.

 

Will fought the urge to follow and disembowel her.

 

Instead he walked through to the kitchen where Hannibal had his back to him, examining some bottles of wine.

 

“Spying doesn’t suit you, Will,” murmured the older man in a tone that would have frozen anyone else to the spot.

 

“Who was that? Dinner?” Will thought he was keeping his tone light and jovial but even as he heard the bitterness and venom in there.

 

Hannibal heard it too. Turning around and raising an eyebrow he said, “I would think I have enough common sense not to kill anyone during our stay here. We’re meant to be lying low. And even if that were not the case, it would be exceedingly rude to harm Maria. She has shown herself to be nothing but intelligent and polite in my conversations with her.”

 

“Oh,  _Maria_ . That’s her name then?”

 

Hannibal rarely ever appeared confused, but right now he certainly looked as if he wasn’t sure what was going on so began to speak to Will as if he were a hard of understanding child. “Yes, Will. She works at the vineyard. They did not have any bottles of San Gerasimo when I went yesterday, so Maria kindly said she would deliver a case today.”

 

Will began to feel slightly foolish but was too far gone to back down now. “Well you certainly looked friendly. If you don’t want to eat her, maybe you want to fuck her?” He spat the words out and regretted them almost immediately but it was too late.

 

Hannibal still had the look of someone who’d walked into the middle of a conversation and was having difficulty picking up the thread. “Will, Maria is going to Florence in two weeks to study fine art - I was simply telling her what a beautiful city it was and recommending one of my favourite restaurants to her. I’m not sure how you have made the leap to me wanting to  _fuck_ her, as you so eloquently put it, but I can assure you I have no desire to make love to anyone other than you.”

 

Will stared in surprise at the man opposite him, casually elegant in his linen trousers and shirt. “But… You… I…” He struggled to get any words out as the weight of what Hannibal had said hit him like a truck.

 

Hannibal smirked that gorgeous, irritating smirk of his. “Words, Will.”

 

Will found his words again about the same time he re-found his anger. “If you feel that way, why haven’t you done anything about it? Why are we in fucking separate rooms, Hannibal? Why do I go to bed every night wanking off with your name on my lips while you’re in another room? Why, Hannibal? Was helping you escape your cell not enough to show how I feel? Was killing the Dragon with you not enough? If you want me so much why haven’t you done anything about it?”

 

Hannibal’s looked as if he were about to smile, but his eyes seemed to shade over, growing colder, more distant. He looked disappointed in Will, if anything. “You don’t seem to realise, Will, that while you have certainly given up more to be here with me, I am the one risking more.”

 

Will moved to interrupt, to state how ridiculous Hannibal’s assertion was but Hannibal silenced him with one look. “It’s certainly true that I haven’t always understood my feelings for you. I knew I wanted to unleash the killer in you when we first met, and I thought that meant manipulating and destroying you. As soon as you were incarcerated I regretted it. I realised that while I may well have destroyed you and while I had begun to unleash your true instincts, I had also deprived myself of your companionship. I knew from then how I felt about you and I deliberately made Jack realise that there was no copycat killer to bring you back to me.”

 

Will shuddered slightly as he remembered those dark times but Hannibal continued undeterred, a thread of anger sinewing through his otherwise calm voice. “I began to think that you felt the same and that we would live together happily with Abigail. But then you betrayed me and for a long time I was angry with you Will. I thought I wanted to kill you. I  _tried_ to kill you twice. And I have never been so glad that I failed to do something in my life. When I saw you bite Cordell’s face at Verger’s farm, I was overcome. I knew then for certain how  _I_ felt but you were still a mystery to me. You helped me escape and you wanted me to have my freedom, but you did not want to be with me so I surrendered. My life would be uninteresting without you either with me or chasing me so I gave up my freedom so that you would always be able to find me. But you didn’t come to find me for three whole years. I may not have seemed it to Alana Bloom and Jack Crawford, but I was broken. When the Dragon case brought us together again, I was dismayed. I felt you had rejected me wholeheartedly and you truly hated me.”

 

The older man paused for breath before continuing. “You have given up everything to be here and I know more than most what that took for you to do. But, Will, you could never have been in any doubt how I felt about you. You weren’t risking your heart but  _I_ was risking my own. So I was not prepared to become more intimate with you unless I knew I wasn’t mistaken in your feelings for me. If you didn’t want me in the way I want you, then it was enough for me that you were here.” Throughout this, Hannibal maintained his usual, aloof exterior, but Will could see the softening of his eyes that anyone else would miss.

 

“But I  _do_ want you, Hannibal,” Will whispered. “Something Bedelia said nudged open the door in my mind, the one I’d been holding shut all these years. And then when Jack and Alana said they were going to take the opportunity to kill you  _and_ Dolarhyde I realised that I couldn’t exist in a world without you in it.”

 

“So you thought throwing us both off a cliff would be a good way to achieve that?” Hannibal smirked once again, dissipating some of the tension in the air.

 

“It’s bought us time, hasn’t it? No one’s looking for us yet because they still think we’re both dead.” Will knew they could have simply walked down the steep path but it had to look authentic. If the FBI were to show up at the last moment, they couldn’t see Will and Hannibal running down a path towards a boat.

 

“You’re right, Will. My apologies.” 

  
Will smiled. “So…”

 

“So what, Will?” Will wondered if perhaps Hannibal was being deliberately teasing, but then he realised that the man still wanted him to make the first move. Despite everything that he must now know, he was still scared of Will’s rejection.

 

“So we’re finally on the same page after years of lying to each other, trying to kill each other, incarcerating each other…” As Will spoke he moved slowly, seductively, across the kitchen towards the other man, his bare feet hot against the terracotta tiles. “Don’t you think we should stop wasting time?”

 

And with that, Will clasped a hand around the back of Hannibal’s skull and pulled him into a searing kiss.

 

It was like nothing Will had experienced before. Hannibal’s full lips were firm yet soft while his mouth was hot and wet. Will let his tongue snake out to explore and was greeted by Hannibal’s as they slid gracefully across each other, tasting each other. There was no battle for dominance, merely the sensual exploration of two lovers who’d already waited far too long for this moment.

 

Will twisted the hand on Hannibal’s head into his hair, pulling just a little bit too hard which made the doctor moan with pleasure into the former-agent’s mouth and caused Will’s pants to become painfully tight. He moved his free hand around Hannibal’s waist, pressing into his lower back to pull the man closer, feeling his own erection straining against him. Hannibal’s hands, meanwhile had found their way to Will’s backside, kneading the flesh there and making Will groan with pleasure. They ground their clothed erections against each other and Will had a realisation that if he didn’t stop this soon he was going to come in his underwear like a horny, hormonal adolescent.

 

He reluctantly pulled away, nearly coming on the spot as he saw Hannibal’s flushed cheeks and dark, blown eyes, wild with desire. He’d never seen the man so close to losing control before and it turned him on more than he could articulate. “Bedroom. Now. More bed. Less clothes,” he gasped as Hannibal smiled seductively with his eyes alone.

 

The older man led the way, up the stairs to his bedroom, discarding clothes as he went. Will followed suit so when they stood across from each other next to Hannibal’s bed they were both nude, the warm Ionian wind breezing in through the open windows, sensually stroking their bare skin. It wasn’t the first time either had seen the other naked, but it was the first time in this context so by unspoken agreement they each took a moment to drink in the other. Will took in the sleek, toned body littered with scars, many of which were of his own making; the thick, masculine hair that covered his chest and trailed down his abdomen towards his beautiful cock, long, heavy and uncut. Will imagined how it would feel inside him, feeling his own cock twitch in response.

 

It was Hannibal that broke the reverent silence. As he looked Will up and down, memorising every single cell, he reached out and touched the long scar on the younger man’s stomach. “Divine,” he murmured, as much to himself as to Will. As he looked back up and made eye contact with Will, and his face turned serious.

 

“I’ve hurt you, Will. But I never will again. Not without your permission, at least.” The smirk came back for a fleeting moment and Will bit back a groan at all the ways he could let Hannibal hurt him. “I’d say I love you, Will, but it doesn’t seem grand enough. It doesn’t come close to expressing how I feel. I  _worship_ you and I will spend the rest of my life finding new ways to give you pleasure.”

 

Will couldn’t find a response to that. Hannibal was right: ‘love’ wasn’t big enough, wasn’t beautiful enough to remotely cover what Will felt for the older man. Instead he said simply, “I feel the same, Hannibal. I really do.”

 

Hannibal closed the gap between them, Taking Will in his arms and kissing him with an intensity that Will had thought couldn’t exist in real life. This wasn’t the graceful kissing of earlier, this was all tongue and teeth and saliva as they consumed each other wholly, their hard cocks rutting against each other as hands roamed everywhere. They moaned into each other’s mouths as Hannibal walked Will backwards to the bed, both of them tumbling on top of it, wincing as their more recent injuries felt the impact.

 

Will lay mostly on the crisp white sheets of the bed with his feet flat on the cool tiled floor as Hannibal moved over him like some great carnal beast. He was kissing Will’s jaw now, before moving over to the scar left by the Dragon on his face and licking along it. “So. Fucking. Beautiful.” Hannibal punctuated each word with a lick or a kiss down Will’s neck, and just hearing the vulgar profanity tumble from the elegant man’s lips made Will arch his back and groan. As Hannibal reached Will’s clavicle, he bit down, hard enough to just break the skin and made Will scream with pleasure and use every ounce of self control not to come right there. Growling at Will’s response, Hannibal began to lick up the beads of blood that formed there before he broughthis bloody lips back to Will’s, kissing him deeply.

 

Will kissed him back passionately, enjoying the coppery tang of his blood on his lover’s lips and tongue as they continued to rut against each other. Hannibal pulled back and gazed down at Will lovingly. “I know that you are a generous lover, Will, and that you will want to reciprocate everything I do to you now. But can I ask, would it be too much if, for this first time, you let me worship you the way you deserve to be worshipped? I’ve been waiting nearly six years for this moment.”

 

Will could only nod his head in awe. No one has ever wanted to worship him before, to lavish him with attention and Will wasn’t in a mood to deny Hannibal anything.

 

Hannibal smiled a proper, full smile — the kind that only Will would ever be able to elicit from him — and placed another firm kiss on his lover’s lips, running his tongue gently over them and exploring them so intensely that Will couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed. From there, Hannibal began kissing and licking his way down Will’s body, stopping occasionally to memorise the man’s most sensitive parts, testing whether, for instance, Will preferred his nipples to be pinched, licked, sucked or bitten (the answer turned out to be a combination of the last three), or whether Will enjoyed it when he licked a long, languorous circle around his belly button (he did).

 

_Of course_ , thought Will, smiling to himself,  _he would have to turn this into an experiment_ . But really he was enjoying the attention the older man was lavishing upon him, feeling as if he truly were an object of desire. He felt Hannibal move lower and glanced down to see the man bypass his aching cock and start placing kisses along his inner thighs. Hannibal raised his eyes and Will could see they were smiling wickedly as he began to drag his tongue over the younger man’s balls. Will groaned and arched his back. It felt so good he couldn’t even put it into words. It felt even better as Hannibal licked broadly up the length of his erection, lapping up the dribbles of precum that had been forming there since they first kissed.

 

“You taste exquisite, William,” murmured Hannibal, swallowing.

 

“Mmphf,” was all Will could muster in reply. His head was tilted back against the sheets his eyes closed, but they flew wide open when he felt where the older man went next. Hannibal had pushed Will’s legs up so his feet were draped over the cannibal’s shoulders, giving him perfect access to Will’s backside. Hannibal parted the globes of Will’s derrière, and placed a kiss against his puckered hole before laving it with his tongue. Will screamed again. It was a sensation like nothing he’d ever felt before and he didn’t think he could cope with how much it was turning him on. Hannibal was probing him with his sinful tongue now, pushing past the ring of muscle and impaling him, filling him, opening him and leaving him more exposed vulnerable than he had ever been in his life. Except he didn’t feel vulnerable, he felt safe and loved and beautiful.

 

“God!” Will moaned as his lover fucked him with his tongue. He felt the muscles in Hannibal’s face change as he smiled and pulled away.

 

“Hannibal will do fine, Will.” He nipped at one of Will’s cheeks, making the younger man yelp in surprise. He pushed Will back so his feet were on the bed and then Will heard him moving around, rustling around in the nightstand before settling back between Will’s legs.

 

It wasn’t long before Will felt a slick finger pressing against his entrance. It slipped in easily thanks to Hannibal’s careful ministrations and Will growled as he felt himself buck down on it. “So eager…” Hannibal murmured before slipping another finger in alongside. This was a bit more than Will had expected and he hissed with the sudden sharp but fleeting pain. Hannibal responded by leaning forward and taking Will’s weeping cock in his mouth and sinking himself down until Will felt himself hit the back of the man’s thought.

 

_He has no gag reflex…_ thought Will in wonder, imagining all of the amazing possibilities that could render and nearly losing control. As Hannibal began riding Will’s cock with his mouth, he pumped his fingers in and out of his ass, scissoring and twisting them to open Will up. When he first hit that magical bundle of nerves, Will bucked up so sharply that he was sure he must have hurt the man, but Hannibal merely hummed in appreciation around Will’s cock, making delicious eye contact with him and telling him with one sinful look what he wanted Will to do. And who was Will to refuse him? So he snaked his fingers into Hannibal’s hair to hold him steady and began thrusting into Hannibal’s beautiful mouth. He was so enraptured by the sensations around his cock that he didn’t even notice Hannibal slip a third finger into his hole until the man began thrusting roughly into him.

 

“Hannibal,” he gasped, releasing his grip on the man’s hair, “Hannibal! St- Stop! I don’t want to come like this. Want you inside me…”

 

Hannibal didn’t need telling twice, pulling his fingers from Will - who winced at the sudden emptiness — and began to apply more lube to his throbbing cock. He crawled up the bed along Will, lining up his cock with the man’s entrance. “Oh, Will, you have no idea how many times I’ve thought about this moment, how many times I’ve touched myself imagining it.”

 

Will groaned at the mental image that conjured up. “I’m here, Hannibal. You don’t have to imagine it ever again. I’m ready.”

 

With than Hannibal thrust into him, Will taking him to the hilt in one swift movement. Both men let out deep moans that came from somewhere buried far inside and Hannibal stilled a moment to allow Will to adjust to his not insubstantial size. In these few seconds, they stared into each other’s eyes and Will knew, just  _knew_ , that this connection was eternal. They’d never be parted from each other again, that this was where he was meant to be.

 

His eyes filled with tears as he saw Hannibal’s do the same. “Move, Hannibal,” he managed to croak out, his voice deep and raw.

 

That was all the instruction Hannibal needed, thrusting in and out of Will in long, slow strokes, bringing his head down to kiss Will’s jawline. “You think you have the monopoly on fantasy, Hannibal. But don’t for one minute think I haven’t thought about this. I might not have always known that I loved you, but I have certainly fantasised about this moment.”

 

Hannibal groaned into Will’s neck, sucking the skin in a way that was sure to leave a bruise before taking Will harder and faster, fucking him like he may never get another chance, hitting the younger man’s prostate over and over again.

 

“I love you, Will,” he panted. And maybe the word was too small but it would certainly do for now.

 

“Oh, Ha- Hannibal! I love you too.” Will screamed as he came all over both their chests and stomachs, completely untouched. Hannibal followed moments later, the clenching muscles of Will’s ass sending him over the edge before he collapsed on top of his lover, completely dishevelled in a way that Will had never seen before.

 

After a few moments of recovery, Will raked a hand through Hannibal’s hair. “I love seeing you like this, all that careful control, all that neatness gone. I love knowing I did that.”

 

“Oh, Will. When it comes to you, I’ve never had anything more than the illusion of control,” smiled Hannibal, completely spent.

 

***

 

Later that afternoon, after a lot of aftercare, a lazy shower and a light lunch prepared by Hannibal, the two men sat in their favourite spot under the olive trees outside the villa, drinking a glass of the San Gerasimo that had started everything off.

 

The only difference today was that they sat on the grass, limbs entwined, sharing leisurely kisses in the afternoon sun. 

 

“You were right, Hannibal.” Will smiled, taking a sip of his wine.

 

“I usually am.” Hannibal shot back, earning a dig in the arm from Will. “But about which bit specifically?”

 

“About me wanting to reciprocate. I know you didn’t exactly find today unenjoyable but I… I want the chance to worship you back. I just don’t know how far you’ll let me go.”

 

Hannibal looked confused. “In what way, Will?”

 

“I loved you making love to me. I’ve wanted to submit to you like that since the Dragon. But I want to make love  _to_ you as well. But… I just can’t imagine you letting me do that.” Will quickly took a gulp of his wine so that Hannibal couldn’t read the slight embarrassment on his face.

 

Hannibal, meanwhile, chuckled. “Will, I want us to be equal in everything now. And that includes in the bedroom. I’m naturally more dominant, yes, but I’m not adverse to submitting. In fact I positively relish the idea of submitting to you. But if you need more convincing, I can confess this to you.” Hannibal’s voice dropped to a deep rumble of a whisper, even though there was no one around. “After you killed Randall Tier, I brought myself to orgasm in my kitchen, thinking of you while I touched myself and fucked myself on my fingers, wishing it was your cock.”

 

Hearing such lewdness come from Hannibal’s mouth only served to turn Will on again, especially when he was the object of it. He leaned in and kissed the beautiful man next to him, tasting the wine on his lips, before standing up and pulling his lover up with him.

 

Hannibal shot him a questioning look.

 

“Oh,” smiled Will mischievously, “I want to make that fantasy come true right now. And the kitchen here is  _very_ nice.”

 

Hannibal smiled again and followed Will as he dragged him back towards the villa.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will shares some of his innermost feelings with Hannibal, and Hannibal shares his deepest fantasy with Will, who is only too happy to indulge. Light bondage and even lighter dom/sub dynamics.

They had been in Kefalonia for more than a month now, much longer than they had originally intended. It had meant to be a stop gap, somewhere to lie low and let Jack Crawford and the FBI believe they were dead. But their stay there had become something of a honeymoon, causing them both to become somewhat attached to the sunny villa and the quiet of the mountains. For that reason, neither had any appetite to defile the place with a hunt and so they had decided to leave for one of Hannibal's many properties around the world. Hannibal was keen to become a predator once more and Will was equally keen to join him.

 

They left for Paris in just more than a week and were saying goodbye to their Greek sanctuary by making love in as many places around their home as they could. Today had involved a particularly marathon session in the living room and, after a luxurious shower the two men now lay in bed, Hannibal holding Will in his arms, inhaling the clean fragrance of his shampoo and landing gentle, sleepy kisses on the back of his neck.

 

Will gave a contented sigh. "I realised something today, Hannibal."

 

"Realised what,  _mylimasis_ ?"

 

Will moaned. He loved when Hannibal used his native tongue. Hell, he loved it when Hannibal did anything with his tongue. "I realised I'm not interested in men. I'm not gay, not even bisexual."

 

Will felt Hannibal stiffen slightly behind him. "Do you not think, Will, that it's a bit late to let denial creep in? Your mouth on me earlier certainly indicated an interest in the male form."

 

Will laughed softly. "That's just it, Hannibal. I have no interest in men in general. Just you. It's as if, I don't know, as if I'm straight, just like I always have been, but you're an exception. A truly delicious exception that I want for the rest of my life. I don't care if people think I'm gay when they see us together, I just want you to know how I feel. How much you changed everything for me."

 

Will couldn't see Hannibal's face, but he knew the older man was smiling. 

 

"If I'd thought to identify with a sexuality before I met you, Will, I would have probably had to say bisexual, but really I was indifferent to gender. I was intrigued by certain people and whether they were male or female did not really factor into the equation. But now? Now I'm indifferent to anyone who isn't you. You're all I can see, all I can feel, all I want." Hannibal planted more soft kisses along Will's neck and the younger man pushed closer to him.

 

"What's your deepest fantasy, Hannibal?"

 

"Just you, Will."

 

Will smiled to himself but he wasn't going to take that for an answer. "No, Hannibal. What's the one thing you've never told me? Something that you'd like to do with me,  _to_ me? Perhaps have me do to you?" He pushed his ass back cheekily against his lover's groin, although he accepted that this wasn't going to result in sex. Neither of them were as young as they used to be and they'd both climaxed several times already that day. 

 

He could practically hear Hannibal's internal dilemma ticking away inside his head and became worried.  _Oh, God. What if his deepest fantasy is eating my dick in front of me?_ Will almost told Hannibal to forget it, that he shouldn't have asked when Hannibal seemed to find his words. "I suppose my deepest fantasy is completely relinquishing control to you, Will. Not just letting you take me, but actually giving up all my control to you and letting you set the pace, letting you guide me."

 

Will took a moment to process this, knowing what giving up control meant for his lover. "I was reluctant to tell you,  _mylimasis_ , because it is a fantasy I've only had in relation to you, so I have never acted on it with anyone. I do not know for certain that I will enjoy it as much in reality as I do in my head. In my fantasy I am deprived of touch and sight as you have your way with me and use me for your own pleasure and... Oh, Will, you are the only person I would ever trust enough to tell this to."

 

Will turned over in Hannibal's arms so that he was facing him. "I'm honoured that you trust me that much, and I'd very much like to act this out with you before we leave for Paris if you want that." He planted a soft, chaste kiss in his partner's lips. In the half light he saw Hannibal slowly nod his consent and Will felt a warm rush of love as he realised the depth of Hannibal's trust in him. 

 

They kissed briefly in a sleepy embrace before each began to doze off, holding each other close despite the heat of the Ionian summer. 

 

***

 

After a few days, Hannibal wondered if Will had perhaps forgotten about their confessions to each other. The younger man had made no allusions to it and had just continued preparing for their imminent departure to France. He wasn’t sure if he was relieved or not. On the one hand, he couldn’t think of anything he’d rather do but, on the other, he was old enough to know that sometimes it was better that fantasies remained just that. 

 

On the day before they were due to leave, Hannibal woke to find Will was already up and out of bed. This was unusual as Will could normally sleep until quite late, but he had been full of nervous energy lately, which Hannibal could only put down to the fear of entering another country without detection. This would, after all, be very different to their arrival in Greece. Hannibal showered and dressed expediently, wanting to make sure everything was in order. They’d be leaving at one the next morning to board their chartered plane and they needed to have everything ready. Hannibal disliked ill thought out plans and wanted to be prepared for every eventuality.

 

He headed downstairs with bare feet, into the living room where he took a moment to really appreciate Will who was looking through some books, clearly trying to decide what to take with him to their new home. He was wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, the lack of belt meaning they hung low over his hips, revealing his slim but toned abdomen. Hannibal unconsciously licked his lips and swallowed. He imagined that body slick with sweat and blood after a hunt… Feral, yet elegant and sublimely sexual. Hannibal bit back a groan. It wouldn’t be long now.

 

At that moment, Will turned, smiling that barely there smile. “I thought I’d get a head start on the day, there were some… things that I wanted to prepare.”

 

“My thoughts exactly, Will,” began Hannibal, striding elegantly to his lover, so wrapped up in his earlier thoughts that he missed the suggestive tone of Will’s voice. “I thought we could begin with ensuring -” 

 

His voice was abruptly cut off as Will grabbed his right arm and spun him round, twisting it up against his back. Not enough to hurt but enough to incapacitate him. “Oh, Hannibal,” murmured the man currently holding him prisoner, “tell me your safe word.”

 

Hannibal’s mind spun. It was an unusual occurrence, but not unheard of, especially not where Will was concerned. Will’s twisted his arm slightly further, causing just the slightest, most delicious morsel of pain. “Your safe word, Hannibal,” he practically growled. “You said you weren’t sure if you’d like this, so I need to know you can stop me at any time you want.” 

 

As Hannibal realised what was happening, relief flooded through him that Will wasn’t about to kill him. This was followed by trepidation, nervous excitement and the beginnings of an erection as he breathed out the word, “Teacup.” 

 

He felt Will smile against the back of his neck. “I’m going to let you go now, Hannibal. I want you to strip naked for me and then kneel on the floor with your hands behind your back.”

 

Hannibal felt the pressure on his arm release as Will let go of him and felt him step back, hearing him sit down on their sofa. Hannibal turned to face him, already beginning to unbutton his white linen shirt, and inhaled sharply as he saw Will fishing his hard cock out of his jeans and begin stroking himself, slowly, luxuriously. “Strip,” the younger man repeated, and Hannibal resumed unbuttoning his shirt, shrugging it off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. He moved to his cream linen trousers, unbuttoning the fly before letting them drop from his hips, revealing his underwear, tenting obscenely. He hooked his thumbs under the waist band, watching Will lick his lips as he pushed them off, stepping out of them and coming to kneel at Will’s feet, placing his hands subserviently behind his back.

 

“You have no idea what this does to me,” breathed Will. “Seeing someone as powerful as you, as beautiful as you, on your knees for me, looking at me like that… Oh, God, Hannibal.”

 

Hannibal actually had a pretty good idea of what this would do to Will, it wasn’t one of his most cherished fantasies for nothing. But right now he kept quiet, wanting Will to take charge, to take what was rightfully his. 

 

Will raised his hips and pushed his jeans off, bending to retrieve something from the pockets. It was two of Hannibal’s silk ties. “I have no clue why you ordered fucking ties when you arrived here, you ridiculous man,” Will laughed. “It’s too hot to even think about wearing them. Except perhaps in the way you’ll wear them now.”

 

Hannibal shivered in anticipation as Will walked round him, using one of the ties to bind his hands together. “Is that OK?” Will queried, lovingly. It seemed a bit off-script but Hannibal understood. Will needed to know that he wasn’t in pain and that he could free himself if he needed to. Hannibal tested the knots. They were tight enough to hold him in place, but he’d be able to pull them apart if he had to. He nodded silently and Will continued, placing the other tie over his eyes and knotting it at the back of his head. 

 

He felt Will step back and knew that he was admiring him. Hannibal thrust forward slightly, making sure his lover got a good view of his hard cock, dripping with need. He heard Will chuckle. “In good time, Hannibal. You said you wanted me to set the pace, to use you, and that’s what I’m going to do.” Hannibal let out an obscene groan as fingers traced along his shoulders and neck, moving up to his face, plotting the contours of his lips. “Open up for me, Hannibal,” he heard Will demand, before smelling the unmistakable fragrance of Will’s arousal and feeling the firm, insistent pressure of his cock on his lips. He parted his mouth and let his tongue tentatively lick Will’s dripping head before opening wide and allowing Will to thrust in.

 

Hannibal sucked at Will’s offering, drawing him further in with just his mouth. His tongue lapped at the length as he hollowed his cheeks and applied more suction, tasting his lover’s pre-come as it dripped down his throat. He heard Will let out a deep sigh and felt strong fingers fisting in his hair, pulling just a little bit harder than necessary and making him hum around that beautiful cock. “Oh, that’s it, Hannibal… Such a good cocksucker for me.” Hannibal felt his own cock jerk in empty air at Will’s dirty talk. He didn’t normally approve of such language, but during sex things were different and, right now, Will could have called him a filthy fucking whore and Hannibal would just lap it up as praise.

 

It was difficult, however, to suck Will down the way he wanted to without the leverage of his hands. As he leaned further forward to take more of Will in he nearly overbalanced, huffing in frustration. In response, Will held his hair even tighter, fixing his head in place and began to thrust into him. His movements were slow, careful at first but soon he was fucking Hannibal’s face like his life depended on it, pushing himself all the way in on each thrust and grunting out a string of filthy expletives. Hannibal could imagine the look on his lover’s face: feral, primal, overcome with lust. He could also imagine his own face: lips red, stretched, wet and shiny with spit. He must look thoroughly debauched as he let Will fuck him, use him. He groaned around Will’s cock, feeling the younger man move closer to orgasm. His own release, meanwhile, was rapidly approaching, his cock completely untouched.

 

But then suddenly it stopped. Will withdrew from his mouth and released his hair, letting Hannibal sag where he knelt, saliva and pre-come dribbling down his chin. “If you could see yourself now, Doctor Lecter…” Will murmured as Hannibal heard him slowly circle him. “You’re so completely mine, to do what I want with.”

 

“Yes, Will, I’m yours. Completely.” Hannibal gasped. His throat was raw from the fucking and his voice raspy. He was so fucking turned on he could barely think straight. “What do you want to do with me?”

 

Will didn’t answer. Instead, Hannibal felt him kneel down behind him, ghosting his breath along his neck. There was the click of a cap opening and then Hannibal felt two slick finger at his entrance, pushing in to the second knuckle. He hissed at the sudden intrusion before quickly giving way to pleasure as Will began to twist and scissor his fingers, stretching him wide. This sensation was followed by hot breath on his ear as Will whispered, “Whatever I do now, you’re not allowed to come until I say so. Understood?”

 

“Yes, Will.” Hannibal would have agreed to pretty much anything at this point, but this was so much like the fantasy he’d played through his head so many times that it felt as if Will had just stepped right in there.

 

“Good.” Will thrust his fingers at Hannibal’s prostate, causing stars to appear in front of the older man’s eyes behind his blindfold. Will repeated this action again and again, adding another finger and aiming every time for that amazing bundle of nerves. Hannibal, meanwhile, screamed, groaned, writhed and sobbed for what felt like hours, although in reality it could not have been more than fifteen minutes.

 

“Will! Please! Mmphf… Will, please! I can’t last much longer. I need you.”

 

“Need me to what, Hannibal?”

 

“Need you to fuck me. Now! I need you to let me come.” If someone had told Hannibal six years ago that the young man he was meeting in Jack Crawford’s office would one day turn the cannibal into a heaving, begging mess, desperate for release, Hannibal probably would have killed them on the spot. But now, now he knew there was no shame in this, that giving Will the control like this, giving him his trust was simply a way of declaring his love.

 

“Well, since you ask so prettily…” Will pulled his fingers away and Hannibal winced at the loss. “I’m going to untie your hands. Get on all fours and keep the blindfold on. You still can’t come until I allow it.” With his restraints removed, Hannibal dropped to his hands. Knowing he was bare and exposed for Will sent a shiver of a thrill running through him.

 

He heard Will apply more lube to himself before he felt the head of his cock pressing against him, sliding in so easily after the extensive preparation. Normally Will waited for Hannibal to adjust before beginning to move, but not today. Hannibal felt him beginning to thrust almost immediately, Will’s hands gripping his hips so tightly they were sure to leave bruises, cock pistoning into him at a fierce speed. He heard himself moaning, practically shouting his pleasure in contrast to Will’s steady, animalistic grunts as he thrust, claiming Hannibal for his own, as if that wasn’t already the case.

 

Hannibal felt himself being hauled up into a kneeling position, his back pressed against Will’s chest as the younger man continued to pound him, placing hard, sucking bites where his neck met his shoulders.

 

“Oh, Hannibal!” Will growled, his voice thick with pleasure. “You look so fucking beautiful like this. I’m so close, come for me.”

 

That was all Hannibal needed. His cock twitched and began to shoot ropes of thick, hot come onto his stomach and chest as he roared through his orgasm. He felt his muscles clenching around Will’s dick and then all of a sudden, Will was coming too, gripping him tightly and biting down on his shoulder as he released himself into Hannibal.

 

They stayed like that for what felt like forever, each coming down from their high as their minds slowly became clear again, Will’s arms snaking around Hannibal in tight embrace, kissing the bite marks to soothe the tender flesh. “Can you stand up?”

 

Hannibal considered his shaking legs and answered honestly, “I don’t think I’ll be able to stand for the rest of the day, Will.” Will laughed and then, rather ungraciously, pushed Hannibal from him so that he wound up on all fours again, before helping him to stand and guiding him to the sofa, taking off the blindfold and laying him down.

 

Hannibal watched his partner make his way upstairs before returning with a washcloth and a blanket. Hannibal relaxed into Will’s touch as he began cleaning the sticky come from Hannibal’s abdomen and then watched as he cleaned himself off before curling up next to him and throwing the blanket over them.

 

“Was that everything you wanted it to be?” Will smiled, already having a pretty good idea of the answer.

 

“Of course it was.” Hannibal murmured sleepily. “It’s not something I could do every day though. My knees couldn’t take it.”

 

Will laughed. “Understood, old man.” Hannibal swatted at him halfheartedly with his hand and then tried to get up. “Whoah, where do you think you’re going?” Will pulled him back down to the sofa.

 

“We need to finish packing, Will. For Paris.”

 

“Doze now. Pack later. We’ve got hours yet.”

 

Hannibal let Will pull him back into his embrace, letting his mind drift. He would certainly miss their time in Greece, but he was looking forward to Paris, to the crowds and culture of a city. He just hoped the change of location wouldn’t change anything for him and Will.

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will live out their first few months in Paris. Hannibal returns to society and Will wonders if he has cause to be jealous of one of Hannibal's new friends. There's a little bit of plot creeping in here, but it's still mostly smut.

Things would change, of course, but it was to take a couple of months before they did. 

 

They arrived in Paris without incident. Their chartered flight landing privately at Charles de Gaulle where the on-duty immigration official had been paid handsomely to pay no attention to Jurgis Balsys and Mark Peterson whatsoever. The papers and passports acquired by Chiyoh raised no eyebrows, therefore, and no mention was made of Jurgis and Mark's likeness to the missing-presumed-dead Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham. 

 

From the airport, a taxi took them to Hannibal's house — one of many he owned under a variety of false identities throughout the world. It was a large two storey building on Rue Fallempin in the 15th arrondissement, one of the only buildings in the area that wasn't towering at five storeys or more. It was a quiet street and less fashionable than Will would have thought, but it was perfect for a safe house. The 15th arrondissement was so populous, no one noticed that two men had taken up occupancy. In fact, no one had really noticed the house was empty to begin with. 

 

Their first month in the French capital was, Will thought, a continuation of their honeymoon period. Their days were spent visiting museums and galleries, walking along the Seine and discovering the city's many bridges together. Their nights were spent discovering each other, making passionate love on every available surface from the kitchen counters to Hannibal's harpsichord.

 

They hadn't even started hunting yet and Will didn't know when he'd felt more alive. 

 

They had discussed their mutual desire to kill again at length and both agreed it best to wait until they had been in Paris for two or three months so as not to draw suspicion. It also gave time for Hannibal to fit out their basement with all the tools and equipment they would need. While displaying bodies had been Hannibal's MO as the Chesapeake Ripper, they both acknowledged that it was better the world thinks them both dead, so they had agreed to remove the parts they wanted and then burn any remains in their furnace. Will had suggested they could always honour their victims by posing them for their own pleasure before removing them to their basement butchery. Hannibal had looked at him with unbridled lust at those words and had promptly fucked him senseless on the large, mahogany dining table. 

 

A few evenings later, though, they were lying in bed as Hannibal's softening cock slipped out of Will, letting his seed drip slowly from his twitching hole. Will was sticky with come and was beginning to get out of bed to have a shower when Hannibal said, "I've been invited to join the board of trustees at the Orangerie Museum after the donation I made. I plan on accepting."

 

Will wasn't sure what to say to this exactly. He knew Hannibal wanted to be more social and to enjoy the city's cultural scene to it's fullest, but Will liked it being just the two of them. He also knew there was little to occupy his time in Paris _without_ Hannibal. The city was too densely populated for his tastes and when he was outside he was so surrounded by tall buildings he always felt hemmed in. It just wasn’t especially his scene.

 

However, he also knew Hannibal wasn't asking him. So he smiled and replied, "That's wonderful, Hannibal."

 

Hannibal merely smiled in response as Will went to get his shower, and then held him tightly when he climbed back into bed. Will silently hoped that nothing would really change, but he knew it was futile. All honeymoon periods had to end.

 

As the month wore on, he saw less of his lover. Hannibal seemed to have engagements every other day and would often arrive home late from meetings and functions after Will had retired for the night. Will also noticed that they were having less sex. At first, he told himself this was normal. You couldn't sustain the amount of fucking they’d been doing forever, and sex ever single day wasn't essential. It was fine. It certainly didn’t mean they loved each other any less.

 

But then, after two months in Paris, came the night that Hannibal arrived home and climbed into bed reeking of aftershave. An aftershave that belonged to neither Hannibal or Will. 

 

Will felt physically sick. Hannibal wouldn't stray, would he? Hannibal loved him, had loved him for years. He wouldn't get bored and go elsewhere mere months after finally getting what he wanted. Will wondered if perhaps the thrill was in the chase for Hannibal, but he buried that thought quickly.

 

No. 

 

Hannibal loved Will. 

 

But when the alien fragrance invaded their home for the second, third, fourth and fifth time, all within the space of two weeks, Will could no longer control his thoughts. Hannibal had found someone else, someone who shared his love of art and was simply biding his time to end things with Will. 

 

So he was somewhat surprised when, the day after the fifth aftershave incident, Hannibal turned to him and said, "There's a big fundraising event tomorrow night, a party at the Orangerie. I was hoping you'd come with me, Will."

 

Will stammered out his acceptance. But all he could think was how he would find this other man, rip his heart out and eat it in front of Hannibal. 

 

***

 

The next night couldn't come quickly enough. Will couldn’t help wondering why Hannibal was inviting him if he’d found someone there to entertain him, but he decided to give his lover the benefit of the doubt. _I’m probably being paranoid_ , he thought. _It wouldn’t exactly be the first time._ And the look on Hannibal’s face when he saw Will all dressed up, curls tamed and beard neatly trimmed certainly wouldn’t suggest the man was seeking excitement elsewhere. The noticeable bulge in his trousers wouldn’t suggest it either.

 

“Will…” The older man looked as if he’d been holding his breath. “If we didn’t have to be at this event tonight I’d beg you to take me right here.”

 

Will just smirked and offered Hannibal his arm.

 

He had to admit they made quite the handsome couple as they entered the Orangerie Museum, Hannibal in a deep burgundy plaid suit, Will in an elegant navy blue one. He even managed to smile enthusiastically as 'Jurgis' introduced him to everyone as, "My partner, Mark.” He began to believe that he really had been mistaken, that one of Hannibal’s colleagues just wore an overwhelming amount of cologne.

 

That was until he met Antoine Pascal. Will identified him immediately as the source of the disgusting aftershave. He was shorter than Will and Hannibal, but muscular and handsome. _Or he would be if he wasn't losing his hair_ , Will thought smugly. Antoine, another board member, certainly knew his art, but otherwise, Will found him slimy and altogether false. He couldn't believe Hannibal would like this man, let alone allow him to touch him. But there was no mistaking the stench of that aftershave, or the way Antoine flirted with Hannibal. There was certainly no mistaking the way Hannibal smiled indulgently at the Frenchman or the way he appeared to flirt back.

 

After introducing Will and Antoine, Hannibal left to get drinks. Antoine took that opportunity to lean into Will and softly say, "I wouldn't get too used to having Jurgis around, Mark."

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Will had already had some champagne and it was enough to loosen his tongue. 

 

"Just that Jurgis and I have been getting very... _close_ over the last two weeks. I don't expect he'll waste much more time on a dumb American now."

 

It took every ounce of Will's restraint not to kill the man where he stood. "I wouldn't be so sure of yourself, Monsieur Pascal, Jurgis and I have a lot of history. He wouldn't leave me for someone like you."

 

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself, Mark," countered Antoine. "So far Jurgis has proven _extremely_ receptive to my advances."

 

Will couldn't handle this insinuation. The idea that Antoine and Hannibal may have done more than just flirt sickened him so he turned on his heel and left, bursting out of the gallery to breathe the cool November air. He felt suffocated and scrabbled to undo his tie and the top buttons of his shirt, leaning against the wall and breathing deeply. 

 

That's how he was two minutes later when Hannibal found him. "Is something the matter, Will? Antoine said you just left. He said you were most rude.”

 

Will's jaw clenched. Hearing that bastard's name on his lover's lips was too much. "He suggested, Hannibal, that you two were fucking. And since I've smelled him on you five times recently, I'm wondering whether I should believe him.” Will's voice was soft, dangerous. 

 

"Will, I-"

 

"The truth, Hannibal. I'll believe whatever you tell me but it has to be the truth."

 

“I can see that I am the one at fault here, Will, but I do wish you’d accept that I could never look at anyone else.” Hannibal's expression was morose and Will could see instantly that it was the truth. "Antoine certainly hasn't hidden his attraction to me, I'll admit. He's touched me at every available opportunity, put his arm around me, he's even tried to kiss me although I can assure you I rebuffed that."

 

"So why did you not tell me?"

 

"For that, I am sorry, Will. But I wanted to surprise you with him."

 

“Well, you’ve certainly done that, Hannibal.”

 

"Antoine Pascal is rude. He's been most insulting about you. I thought he'd make an ideal victim for us both. Our first hunt. I wanted you to meet him tonight because I knew he would make you angry. I knew you’d want to kill him. But I never meant for you to think I was having an affair. I had to make him think I was at least a little receptive to him so that we could get close enough to kill him.”

 

Will laughed out loud at this. "Oh, for that he's perfect, Hannibal. But I thought you were going to leave me. We've seen so much less of each other since you started on the board here. And then you began returning stinking of Eau d'Antoine. I thought you'd met someone else."

 

Hannibal strode over to Will, gathering the younger man up in his arms and resting his head on his shoulder. "Forgive me, _mylimasis_. I confess the excitement of being social again has gotten the better of me during the last few weeks. I promise to devote more time to you from now on. No one else has ever owned me as completely as you do, Will. I'm yours."

 

Hannibal began to kiss him with wild abandon, licking into Will's mouth as if his life depended on it, groaning into his touch. Will could feel the other man's rock hard cock rubbing against him and knew he was just as turned on. Hearing Hannibal profess Will's ownership of him had pushed a button somewhere and Will knew he was going to lose control. 

 

"Own me, Will," Hannibal growled into his neck where he placed little sucking kisses. "Make me yours. Show everyone that I belong to you." Hannibal was so far gone Will wasn't sure he knew what he was saying, but he decided to take him up on the offer nonetheless. 

 

He spun them around so Hannibal was against the wall and began to fumble at his fly, pulling his trousers down to reveal Hannibal's stupendously beautiful cock. "You want me own you? Turn around.”

 

Hannibal did just that, bracing himself against the wall. Will ran his fingers over the curve of his lover’s backside, digging into the supple flesh. Hannibal moaned in need as Will kissed his neck, just behind his jaw, sucking his earlobe into his mouth and biting down. “You’ll need to keep quiet, Hannibal,” murmured Will, his voice little more than a low rumble. “Anyone could walk out of that gallery at any moment and see us.” Will would be lying if he said the idea of being caught didn’t turn him on and he could tell it did the same for Hannibal.

 

He brought one of his hands up from Hannibal’s hips and thrust two fingers into the man’s mouth, ordering him to suck on them. Hannibal obliged, soaking them with spit until it dribbled back along Will’s hand. With no preamble, Will pulled his sopping wet fingers from between the cannibal’s teeth and thrust them both into his waiting hole. Hannibal let out a sharp hiss and Will stroked his lower back through his shirt and suit jacket. “I know it hurts, Hannibal, but I need you limping when you walk back in that room. Everyone’s going to know what you did, how filthy you are. And everyone’s going to know that you’re mine.”

 

He felt Hannibal shiver in front of him as he fucked him open with his fingers, feeling how tight the older man was. With his free hand, Will unzipped his own fly and pulled his aching erection out into the cold night air. He pulled his fingers from Hannibal and spat into his hand, coating his dick in saliva. It wasn’t as good as lube but it would do. Especially since he wanted Hannibal to feel this.

 

And feel it Hannibal did. Will thrust into him balls deep in one swift motion and Hannibal cried out with the initial pain. But they’d done this enough times over the last few months for Hannibal to get used to this quickly, and soon Will could hear him panting with pleasure as his not inconsiderable cock hit Hannibal’s prostate over and over again with hard, fast thrusts.

 

The feeling was amazing, Will thought. The Parisian night air was making his body cold but inside Hannibal was so tight and hot… The contrast was delicious.

 

Hannibal, meanwhile, seemed to be a mess of sensation and Will knew he was close. “Come for me, gorgeous,” Will hissed in his ear. “Come for Daddy.”

 

Hannibal came with a stifled yell, his release hitting the wall of the gallery in thick, white ropes. Will took this as his cue to grip the man’s hips even harder and thrust into him even faster, chasing his own release. It didn’t take long and hearing Hannibal’s whimper as his oversensitive hole was abused pushed him over the edge and Will came inside his lover with a deep moan. 

 

They stayed like that for a moment as Will placed tender kisses on the back of Hannibal’s neck, before pulling out and tucking his spent cock back inside his trousers, re-buttoning his shirt and fastening his tie ready to go back inside. Hannibal shakily pulled his own underwear and trousers up and turned to face Will, leaning back against the wall.

 

He quirked an eyebrow at Will and asked sardonically, “Daddy?”

 

Will smiled. “Yeah, I don’t know where that came from.You seemed to like it at the time, though.”

 

Hannibal looked at him for a moment, possibly a bit dazed still before saying, “I may need to visit the bathroom before I rejoin the party. I need to clean up.”

 

Will laughed and the two made their way back into the building, Hannibal heading to the men’s room while Will rejoined the event and went to the bar to get a glass of wine for Hannibal and a large whisky for himself. He was spotted quickly by Antoine who came right over — presumably to gloat some more about how he was going to seduce Jurgis away from Mark. However, he was stopped in his tracks by the sight of Hannibal approaching the bar.

 

Will felt a fire light inside him as he too spotted his partner. Hannibal was not able to walk straight and was clearly limping. A vivid purple bruise bloomed above his shirt collar and one of his earlobes was red and swollen. While he’d made some effort to neaten his hair in the bathroom, it was clearly still mussed. Will thought he’d never seen him look more beautiful. He ignored Antoine and walked over to Hannibal, handing him his wine, letting their fingertips touch.

 

“Mine,” he said, so low only Hannibal would hear him.

 

“Yours.”

 

***

 

The evening passed much less eventfully. Antoine still attempted to flirt with Hannibal but, while Hannibal was reasonably receptive, it was clear now who he belonged to. Will simply spent the time imagining all the ways they could kill him.

 

Will’s other favourite past time for the evening was watching the scandalised expressions of various well-to-dos when they saw the state Hannibal was in. Clearly, they had thought he was above such things as being fucked in the ass outside an art gallery. Will knew differently, though — and Will also knew that he was the only one who could ever own Hannibal in that way.

 

***

 

Hannibal had to admit he was relieved when the evening was over. While he didn’t care much what people thought of him, he was getting a bit bored with all of the shocked looks he kept getting. His patience with Antoine was wearing very thin as well. He would enjoy killing him with Will.

 

As he and Will climbed into their waiting taxi, he realised he was quite tired. The rough sex had, he had to admit, taken it out of him and he was looking forward to sleeping with Will in his arms.

 

That was, of course, until Will turned to him and said quietly, “You know, this ownership goes both ways. You’re mine, but I’m yours.” Will slid his hand up Hannibal’s leg, cupping his crotch and whispered, “I want you to own me as well.”

 

_So much for sleeping_ , Hannibal thought.

 

On arriving home, they crashed through the front door in a blur of hands, lips, tongues and teeth, shrugging off jackets and tearing away ties and shirts, only making it as far as the stairs before they were undoing each other’s trousers and letting them drop. Hannibal stood at the foot of the stairs and pushed Will to his knees in front of him. Will needed no further instruction and took Hannibal’s tip into his mouth, sucking on it before letting his tongue snake out and lick the underside of Hannibal’s dick and then drawing him all the way in.

 

Hannibal let out a groan of contentment as he felt himself hit the back of Will’s throat. He grabbed a handful of the man’s curls and pushed himself in that bit further. “I’m going to claim your mouth, Will.” Hannibal panted as he thrust in again and again. “And you’re going to get me nice and wet so I can fuck you.” Will hummed around his cock in appreciation, sending vibrations running through Hannibal that told him that neither of them would last long. When he could feel Will’s spit dripping down between his legs, he pulled out and dragged Will up, pushing him onto all fours on the carpeted staircase.

 

Kneeling behind him, Hannibal couldn't resist bending his head and lapping at Will’s hole a few times, relishing the taste of him and enjoying the way his entrance twitched in anticipation. But he wanted to fuck him before the spit dried on his cock, so he quickly lined himself up and pushed in, making Will take him an inch at a time until he bottomed out.

 

He heard Will cry out and felt the younger man clench around him as his hole burned and stretched. It was exquisite.

 

Hannibal showed no mercy, just as Will had shown none to him outside the gallery. He fucked into him hard, at a punishing pace that was sure to leave Will feeling him for days. His hands were gripping Will’s hips tight enough for his fingernails to draw pinpricks of blood and he knew that he was going to come soon. But this was not about prolonging the enjoyment. This was about ownership.

 

“Hannibal! I’m going to - I’m -” Will gasped under him as his orgasm sent ropes of come shooting onto the carpet of the stairs. His muscles tensed, causing him to clench around Hannibal, who felt his own orgasm ripped from him along with a bestial yell.

 

He could feel Will shaking beneath him, panting out ragged breaths as he regained his composure. Hannibal himself felt spent, sated. He let his softening cock slip from Will, who turned himself over on the stairs. He was the picture of debauchery, thought Hannibal. Carpet burns on his hands and knees, another on one side of his face. His lower lip was red and swollen where he'd worried it with his teeth and his hair was completely messed up. 

 

Hannibal leant over him and kissed him softly. "I think we need a bath, _mylimasis_." He began to clamber up, gently pulling Will along with him. "And then bed."

 

Will nodded in agreement, nuzzling into Hannibal's neck. "Yours," he murmured, sending a shiver running down Hannibal's spine. 

 

"Mine," Hannibal agreed, holding Will close and kissing the top of his head. "Always."


End file.
